


B线

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	B线

B线

咕哒被操晕过去，醒过来就已经躺在拉二家的床上了，一睁开眼睛就是对着她的那种笑盈盈的帅脸，咕哒想起自己之前好像说了很丢人的话，一下蹦得老高，对拉二说，我做间谍的时候本来早就已经被抓住的准备了，士可杀不可辱，我就随你怎么处置好了反正我不会供出上线的。  
然后拉二就一把把她扯进了怀里，开始在她身上乱摸，说你之前不是说了让余饶了你做什么都可以吗？还说会供出上线的，你这个间谍怎么这么没有诚信呢？  
咕哒就羞耻到想去撞墙，但拉二这时候已经压到了她的身上，一边把她腿抬起来草进去，一边和说她当间谍没什么天赋，但是服饰肉棒还是很舒服的，要不以后就来余公司专门当余的慰安秘书好不好啊，咕哒就很想跑，说不行不行，但是身体还是忍不住不停地高潮，还被拉二逼着乱七八糟地喊主人，老公，亲爱的什么的，把拉二搞得心情很不错。一整天就在床上滚了过去。  
中途拉二还咬着咕哒的耳朵说什么“余很中意你，给余生孩子吧”之类的，咕哒被吓到了一下子就夹得很紧，立刻就摇着头拒绝了，但是拉二完全没把她的态度当回事，咕哒被操得往前面爬着想走也立刻拖回来，最后咕哒不得不哭着说，好啊我和你结婚，给你生宝宝，生好多好多宝宝的那种，拉二才放过她。  
醒过来的时候已经是第二天了，拉二拉着咕哒起床，把婚姻届递给她，让她快点签字，咕哒就觉得自己好像被上当受骗了，就叽叽咕咕地怎么都不签，拉二也没有勉强她，把她放走了，咕哒还莫名其妙怎么回事，然后自己傻傻地回家去了。  
回家之后就接到了同事兼好友玛修的电话，问她是不是进展得很不顺利，公司都快要被拉二搞垮了，如果破产的话，就可能有几千个人会失业没有工作。咕哒一下子就慌了，虽然玛修让她不要勉强一类的，但是道德上承受不了这种责任，连忙去求拉二收手，不要再这样了，拉二说，没办法毕竟是你们先惹余的，不过还是有其他办法的，只要你和余结婚，余就往你们公司注资，至少不会走到破产这一步。但之后上线也来求了她，说什么没想到她和拉二是那种关系，希望她能劝劝拉二一类。  
咕哒叽叽咕咕地觉得是阴谋，但没有办法赶鸭子上架还是在和拉二的婚姻届上签了名字，搬来了拉二别墅和拉二一起住。然后被害妄想老是觉得拉二要利用自己干什么，然后看到了桌上拉二前妻的照片，心里还有了一场言情大戏，心想自己是不是被当替身了，但是看着自己和她怎么都不像，心里也觉得奇怪，又开始想拉二是不是要羞辱自己，婚礼上放自己鸽子一类的，不让自己入正门啊，外面出去找女人恶心自己的之类的，步步为营整自己。  
拉二给咕哒准备了很隆重的婚礼，直接买了个岛在上面直接仪式和蜜月一起解决了，还请了很多名流的人来，咕哒心想，对吧对吧，肯定是要整我，让我在公众面前出丑，结婚的时候一直很警觉，交换戒指的时候，观察了半天手上那颗五克拉的大钻戒有没有什么机关，接吻的时候还死死地闭着嘴巴，不让拉二喂自己什么奇怪的东西。  
但是一天过去了，也没发生什么奇怪的事情，晚上拉二很普通地走进了婚房里，咕哒就很抱着被子指着拉二说，你到底要干什么，要做什么赶紧来，一直这么拖着是觉得欺负我很有意思吗。  
拉二就一脸坏笑，说当然要欺负你啊。就一下子扑到咕哒身上去了。有着巨大落地窗的海景房，带有咸腥味的习习海风，海水拍打沙滩的声音，洒满月光与埃及白睡莲的巨大双人床，咕哒看着拉二的金色的眼睛，里面亮晶晶的，像有星星一样，拉二就捏着咕哒的下巴亲了上去，不知道怎么回事，也大概是被眼前温暖的婚房与拉二所迷惑了，咕哒就抱着拉二的脖子也亲了上去，腿不知不觉缠上了他的腰，一夜缠绵。  
醒来的时候咕哒惊了，捧着脸疯狂尖叫自己是不是好像爱上这个变态老男人了啊，自己是不是脑子有病了，之类的，拉二就完全不当回事一样地从后面像只大猫一样缠上来，问咕哒大清早在干什么，是还要做吗，反正现在是蜜月旅行所以本来无时无刻都可以做来做嘛，立香…什么什么。  
总之这段时间咕哒就和拉二在岛上度了蜜月，两个人在床上，沙发上，窗户上，沙滩上，还有夜晚的船上都做过，咕哒有时候被草得受不了，还会跑到什么地方躲起来，但是过不了多久又会被拉二抓回去，嘿嘿嘿立香你是在和余玩捉迷藏吗，准了，这可是妻子特别的情趣啊，下次余来藏…之类的。  
蜜月之后拉二把咕哒带回了自己的家，然后咕哒也搬进了拉二和前妻之前的主卧，之前卧室里还摆着拉二和前妻的婚纱照，现在也全部都收拾起来了，变成了拉二和咕哒的婚房。咕哒在家里转了一圈，发现之前的那些东西都像没存在过一样，这才反应过来在度蜜月的时候，拉二怕咕哒会介意，已经让人清理干净了。  
咕哒心里就有点感动，当天晚上咕哒就对拉二说，其实没有必要收起来的，我们可以去睡另外的房间，反正房间有很多，这些回忆对你来说也是不可取代的，照片那些放回去也没所谓的。拉二就抱住咕哒，说，你说得对，但是余现在的未来只有你一个人，余也希望得到你的全部。  
咕哒就呆呆地看着拉二，“这是什么惩罚游戏吗？”  
拉二低下头亲了她一口，往咕哒的嘴里送了一颗橘子糖“是啊，你在余会社做间谍的过错，你就一辈子来偿还吧。”  
咕哒当时就被拉二甜傻了，一下子觉得就好像陷落了。之后咕哒查出来怀孕了，拉二非常开心，而且希望是个像咕哒的女儿，老早老早就准备好了一大堆漂亮的裙子和衣服，结果咕哒生了一对双胞胎男孩，虽然说男孩也好，但拉二还是心情很复杂，给孩子喂奶的时候他也要凑过去，把孩子关在外面丢给保姆然后把咕哒扑在床上抢奶喝，然后紧紧地抱着她从后面操进去，非要让咕哒说出「大好き」才不情不愿地抱着她睡了。  
有了两个儿子之后，拉二对家庭完全是保护欲过剩的状态，咕哒也开始全心全意投入了新的生活，后来因为两个人每天三次时常五次，咕哒又怀上了一个孩子，在拉二每天对着咕哒肚子念叨念叨念叨的情况下，好歹没有辜负他的心愿，是个和咕哒很像的女孩子。  
因为生第二胎的时候咕哒遭遇了产后大出血，差点命给丢了，而且每次孕吐都很难受（并且怀一次孕就意味着大半年不能碰老婆），为了老婆的健康和自己的性福，拉二偷偷自己去做了结扎，觉得不能再让咕哒怀上了。  
一家五口就这样幸福地过着普通的生活。咕哒因为第二胎的时候身体不好辞掉了工作，在家里做全职太太照顾老公和孩子，但实际上家务都有佣人在做，有时候细小的事情拉二还会帮忙，咕哒的任务就是每天摊在家里打游戏，和周末还有晚上陪老公睡觉，一来二往不仅白白胖胖的，还被拉二彻底宠坏了，夏天的晚上被拉二缠上来还会一脚把他踹下去。  
拉二在咕哒三十岁生日那天买来了三只埃及猫给咕哒，因为不小心提到了前妻爱吃巧克力还被全家人暴揍了一顿，不过在小女儿甜甜的劝说下咕哒还是允许拉二进了房间，做完之后拉二像只大猫一样抱着咕哒睡，就算踢下去也会马上爬上来，浑身和太阳一样热得要死，咕哒把空调调到了16度也不管用。  
虽然老公很缠人，虽然孩子多得有点吵，但咕哒还是姑且过上了有车有房有猫有帅哥陪睡的幸福生活。  
因为拉二毕竟还是比咕哒大不少，最后自然也是先咕哒一步而去，年迈的咕哒就抱着孙子和孙女，在别墅庭院的星空下讲自己和拉二的故事。  
还有孙女问咕哒，下辈子还想不想和爷爷在一起。咕哒就说，“当然啊……奶奶啊，这辈子算是沦陷了，而且感觉还没有腻……哈哈哈哈，有下辈子的话，果然还想和那家伙谈恋爱啊…”  
咕哒死后和拉二葬在了一起，继承了拉二性格的儿子给他们去做了一个很夸张很沙雕的心形墓碑，以纪念父母这辈子的爱情，直到永远。

返回主线：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538860


End file.
